


Somewhere Beyond the Sea

by Binxxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shark Mermaid - Freeform, SharkBoi!Gaara, Smut, This is filthy dirty smut so if you're not into that then don't read this, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxxx/pseuds/Binxxx
Summary: Sakura moved to the beautiful islands of Kirigakure because she wanted to leave behind her old life in Konoha. She wanted to devote her time to helping and caring for the impoverish citizens on these beautiful islands, providing them with the medical care they desperately needed.To many the islands were a dream come true, but the waters in Kirigakure were dangerous. The locals warned her to never go into the water when the mist overtook the sea, as that would be the last time anyone saw her alive. On days that the fog covered the ocean, the islands and its inhabitants sat eerily silent. Villagers would stay confined to their huts, fishermen avoided the ocean, fishing boats stayed docked, and the beaches were void of life.The day that Sakura met him, the island was clocked in its usual mysterious hazy vapor.





	1. 1 year, 7 months and 4 days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic ever for the Naruto fandom, and surprise surprise, its smut. 
> 
> This series is a collection of one-shots set in the same universe. So that means that whenever I post a new chapter, it will be in the same universe, but it WILL NOT be in the chronological story order. So everything will be out of order. Once I start building up chapters, I will create an index or table of contents and that will show the timeline. 
> 
> You may be asking yourself, "Why are you posting out of order?" --- We'll it's simple. Inspiration strikes me at odd times and I find it difficult to keep writing a multi-chapter piece in order because my mind wanders to something else after I've finished something. So this collection will follow Gaara and Sakura and their relationship in a Modern AU. This first chapter is 1 year, 7 months, and 4 days into their relationship. The next chapter will most likely be their first encounter with one another, You follow? Sometimes I will do a continuation of a chapter if the feeling so strikes me. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this, and if you do end up liking it please leave some kudos or some comments. I'd love to see what you think :) 
> 
> P.S - Special thanks to my great and amazing friend, Seltap, who helped me through this process and gave me inspo. She's amazing and a fantastic writer herself, so go and check out her work.  
> P.P.S - If someone knows how to add images or banners to chapters, please let me know, I have mood boards I want to add. I've seen it done before I just don't know how to do it.

 

* * *

“Are humans always so…annoyingly modest?” came the raspy, husky voice from behind her. Sakura snorted, choosing to ignore his question while continuing to adjust the ties of her bathing suit.

They were on some tiny desolate island in the middle of the ocean, miles away from civilization, but Sakura still felt it important to preserve her modesty.

Gaara couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her; because it didn’t make any logical sense. She covered her lithe form with the tiniest scraps of fabric he’d ever seen, only hiding what she deemed inappropriate for wandering eyes. Her long-toned legs and flat stomach were still displayed proudly, and her round ass was hanging out in what she had referred to was a “swim-suit”. Sakura’s once creamy pale skin had been now bronzed to perfection, leaving her with a sun-kissed glow.

 _‘She tries so desperately to hold onto a false sense of security’_ Gaara thought, his eyes continuing to roam her body greedily.

When he first met her, really met her, she screamed and scrambled to cover her eyes. His kind was not shy, and they certainly weren’t modest like humans were. Gaara had made that abundantly clear when he waltzed out of the water nude, proudly exposing his body to her. Whereas her people looked down upon nudity as something shameful, his own people thought it preposterous to obscure one’s physique.

So, when Sakura had presented him with clothing, he had been rightfully offended.

After a heated argument and a very specific threat was made against his manhood, Gaara indulged her request. Whenever he roamed around on his legs, he’d wear the cloth she provided for him. The unfairness of it all – Gaara was forced to wear a tight, uncomfortable fabric while she pranced around wearing little too nothing at all.

The sun shone over the crystal-clear water, the endless sky was devoid of clouds. The island he’d brought her to was right off the coast of Kirigakure, and the area that was walk-able couldn’t have been more than fifty feet long. Large mountains and lush greenery surrounded the perimeter of the island, encasing them in their own secluded haven. White-hot sand stretched across the surface, and the squabbling seagulls blended smoothly with the gentle crashing waves. Gaara laid lounging underneath the shade of the two single palm trees that decorated the island, wearing that same uncomfortable cloth. He watched hungry as Sakura fiddled with the strings that encased her full breasts.

He still didn’t understand why she bothered, he’d seen her naked more times than he could count. And there was no one else around for miles.

Gaara, before he met Sakura, never cared for sex — both in theory and in practice. His people procreated in the same manner humans did, sometimes for offspring, sometimes for pleasure. To him, the act had always been both uninteresting and repugnant.

Sex was not taboo in his world — males would openly fight each other over strong and fertile females and vice versa. Females weren’t ashamed to be shown around like conquests, as they reveled in the fact a powerful male chose them to bare pups. Baring children to the strongest male out of the tribe was the highest honor; and most females fought tooth and nail for their chance to prove themselves worthy.

The day his father told him he would one day need to find a bride to bare him grandchildren, Gaara all but laughed in his face. Sex and pups, those were the last things Gaara ever wanted. His father openly mocked him as well, saying when he found the right female he’d change his tone, and Gaara also scoffed at that. Normally, the realization that his smug father was correct would send Gaara into a fit of rage. But now, with such a beautiful distraction right in front of him, Gaara couldn’t bring himself to care. As Gaara stared at Sakura’s glorious plump ass, he now understood the attraction.

The urge to dominate her was overwhelming, thoughts of her consumed his mind entirely. He wanted nothing more than to drag her onto the sand, place her on her hands and knees, and mount her.

But Gaara restrained himself, because Sakura was human, fragile – he had heard tales of his kind who had killed their human lovers, too wild in the throes of passion.

Gaara didn’t know he had such raging hormones until he had Sakura, and now that he had her, he couldn’t get enough. It was like the fog that rolled in over Kirigakure, it clouded his mind, leaving only Sakura, standing prominent like a beacon of light cast from a lighthouse.

He couldn’t get enough of seeing her with her head thrown back, the long-line of her neck level with his razor-sharp teeth, practically begging him to sink them into her soft flesh. Her small, natural reactions drove him wild. Sakura’s soft stutters and moans were heavenly, her nails would dig deep cuts into his shoulders and back. He’d smirk at the way she’d beg him incoherently to give her release.

Gaara had spent so long alone that before he found her, he thought he needed no one. That no one could ever make him feel love or affect him in a way that would leave him longing for another. Looking at her now, it was abundantly clear to him that he needed her. Gaara couldn’t fathom his life now without her, he couldn’t even remember what his life was like before she came into his world.

She was his. His partner. His mate.

Sakura had found the man hidden deep inside the monster, and over time nurtured it. Before her, he was proud of his atrocious actions, he found sick-twisted pleasure in the knowledge that people in Kirigakure revered him as one of the demons hidden in the mist. Gaara had believed that his one true purpose in life was to be a monster; he had been addicted to the bloodshed and violence creatures like him caused. Hiding in the dark depths of the water, hunting for his next unfortunate victim traversing the ocean, was the only way he felt alive.

He killed indiscriminately, both humans and his own kind, and he enjoyed it. And of all the things he’d come to expect of humans, finding a mate, an equal, had certainly not been one of them. He knew that her species numbered in the billions, and to him they were nothing but easy prey. But how had chance allowed the one human, who was undoubtedly more than prey, to cross his path?

Temari had told him that the feeling of being mated was indescribable, that everything you saw, felt, heard, or sensed was brand new. When Temari had finally found Shikamaru, she said it felt like she was finally home. And that’s how Gaara felt now. Like he finally had a home.

Whenever he kissed her, or held her in his arms, or buried himself inside of her, he knew that he had found his home with Sakura.

He could not, would not, live without her and he’d do everything in his power to make sure nothing would stop him.

“Not everyone has such loose morals Gaara,” Sakura muttered under her breath. He narrowed his eyes at her back, stretching up to sit on his elbows.

“And what, may I ask, does that mean?” He wasn’t annoyed, his tone of voice coming off playful.

If a single look, could set the world on fire, the one they were giving each other would.

“It means that, if you had it your way, you’d have me prancing around here completely naked,” Sakura retorted, turning back to her task.

Gaara smirked at her, “You’re correct in that assumption. Your people and my people are one in the same Sakura, we aren’t meant to wear anything,” He rose from the sand, walking to stand behind her. He brushed the soft pink hair from her ear, bringing his lips close, “If I had it my way…you’d always be naked, and you’d be carrying my child. I’d have you anywhere, in any way I pleased. You’d always be wet and ready, begging me to fuck you.”

Sakura shuddered, her nipples tightened underneath her bathing suit. His crash and vulgar words set her body on fire, and he knew it too. Gaara reveled in the fact that she loved how dominant he was with her. His primal urges to completely possess her aroused her to no end.

“I’d fuck you on your hands and knees,” he continued, dropping kisses onto her neck in between each sentence. “On your back and on your side,” His filed down nails traced circles around her belly button, raising goosebumps on her flushed skin. “I’d fuck you while you stand, I’d fuck you in front of the mirror on your boat.”

Sakura swallowed the dry lump in her throat before cutting him off, “But you already do all of those things,” The combined heat from the sun and Gaara’s words were starting to make Sakura dizzy. She felt him lick the drops of moisture that traveled from her temple onto her shoulder, and her eyes dropped closed at the sensation.

Gaara grabbed her chin, turning her body to face him. The air dissolves between the pair as their mouths find each other. The kiss was brutal and hard, jaws bobbed up and down, heads tilted, and tongues massaged each other. Before long Sakura had her hands grasping his shoulder and cradling his head, trying to anchor herself to his body.

The two broke apart, and Sakura’s eyes fluttered open to stare into his bottomless teal blue eyes, shifting against him as grains of sand rub onto her stomach and breasts. Gaara seemed unbothered by the rough sand that was uncomfortably sticking to their hot, barely-clothed bodies.

The pair was surrounded by the comforting ocean waves crashing onto the shore as they caught their breath.

He smiled a toothy grin at the lust in her eyes and her blushing cheeks. Sakura almost missed the sight of his lips curving up, as she was preoccupied with the hardness of his well-toned body.

“Is my proposition something that interests you?” Gaara asked, his eyes pleading, desperate for her approval. Sakura wanted nothing more than to give into him and everything he proposed to her in that moment, before remembering that to do so would mean that she would have to give up herself and her entire life.

“It’s not possible right now Gaara,” in her sex-induced haze Sakura struggled to find reasons why she couldn’t give into his demands yet. “I have a career…and responsibilities that I can’t just abandon right now,” Sakura explained, her eyes strayed away from his. She didn’t want to see his disappointment in her turning him down.

Instead, Gaara’s face remained soft. His hand left her back to caress her face. “Right now?” He pressed their lips back together, this time the kiss is tender and sweet, just like the first kiss they shared together so many months ago. “When you finish your prior commitments and are willing, then you will agree?”

Her eyes raced back to his and understanding dawned on her. Gaara was patient enough to wait for her to finish her job, and he was gracious enough to understand she wasn’t ready for children at the moment. Sakura had gone on birth control before advancing into the sexual part of their relationship, having learned from him that his species and hers could in-fact create life. Children at twenty-two years of age was not something she was ready for.

However, Sakura knew she wanted a life with this man, that she wanted to bare his children. To live in her boat on the ocean with him and their family was her goal. But right now, it was too soon.

Gaara, sensing the tension in her frame, drew her into a hug, cradling her head into his shoulder. Her entire body was made up of the softest and warmest skin he’d ever felt. Her body wasn’t scarred or hard or calloused or maimed like his was. She was his complete opposite, and it added a streak to his male pride and ego that she was so small and delicate. His left hand trailed across her arm as he pressed his growing erections into her stomach.

Sakura pulled back from him and nodded her head. “When I’m done with my work and we’ve settled down then yes…we’ll have children,” Sakura smashed her lips back onto his, savoring the sensation of his swollen lips.

Gaara growled in her mouth, satisfied with her response. “And what about everything else I said?”

She pulled back and her face twisted up in amusement, a beautiful smiled appeared. Love, happiness, and pure lust mingled together into a gorgeous concoction on her face. “We already do all of those things, and you want more?”

He hardened his expression. “What a stupid question, of course I want more.”

Gaara’s lips moved to her neck and he began sucking and softly biting the tender skin, leaving his mark on her. Realizing that the bruises and marks from days prior were fading away, Gaara quickly rectified the situation by sucking red marks back onto her rosy skin.

Sakura gasped in air, enjoying the rough feel of his sharp teeth on her delicate neck. She tightened her grip on his shoulder as her other hand pulled tightly on spiky red hair. When Gaara felt she’d been sufficiently marked, he pulled back and looked into her gorgeous jade-colored eyes.

His voice was deeper than usual, and the vibrations of his bass sending pulsing waves to her very core. “You’re mine Sakura…” His hands travel down her body, gripping the two small triangles of fabric that hid her breasts from him. “Your body is burning up my love… you need to cool off,” Sakura cried out suddenly as he ripped off her bikini top into shredded pieces, leaving her breasts exposed to the air. “Much better,” he said. She shuddered as the calm breeze hardened her nipples further, strongly fighting the urge to cover her chest.

“Gaara! I needed that, what if someone sails by and sees me naked?”

His fingers fluttered over her buttocks before cupping it roughly. “No one will see you here, no one comes out this far,” He explained before he slapped her ass, motioning with his other hand towards the water. “Now go and swim, I’m going to prepare.”

Sakura nodded her consent, already knowing what he planned to do. It wasn’t often that they had sex in the open outdoors, as Sakura preferred to mate in the privacy of their house boat. But when they did decide to experiment outside, Gaara made sure his mate was as comfortable as possible.

Teal eyes watched as his pink-haired lover walked to the water to tentatively put her foot in, testing the temperature. She waddled into the water slowly, stopping as it hit her waist. The rosette turned around to meet his gaze, biting her lip gently, her fingers rising to pinch the tips of her breasts.

Gaara smirked again as he watched her try to alleviate some of her sexual frustration. “Stop touching yourself and swim. Do not come out until I say so,” It was an order. Gone was the mischievous and playful Gaara, replaced now with a dominant and confident alpha-male.

She pouted but dropped her hands from her chest, turning to sink deeper in to the water without comment.

“Good girl.”

Gaara watched silently for a couple moments as Sakura swam before he went about trying to accomplish his task. Her ridiculously oversized beach-bag sat propped up against one of the palm trees, and he reached into it to gather what he needed.

He quickly laid out a giant beach towel and a single pillow onto the hot sand, making sure it was in the cover of the shade. Gaara dumped out the rest of the contents of the bag onto the towel, searching for the rest of his items. Her cell-phone, wallet, and packed lunch were placed carefully back into the bag. Gaara did not want to hear Sakura yell at him for destroying her phone again.

He snapped the leather belt that he used to subdue her with in his hands, staring at it before ultimately putting it away. What he had planned for today didn’t require toys or restraints. Putting away everything else he didn’t need, Gaara set aside their lubrication, a bottled water, and his polaroid camera.

Rising from the towel, the red-haired man turned his attention back onto his mate who swam leisurely through the ocean. He walked over and dipped his webbed feet into the water, washing away the sand that stuck to his soles.

“Time to get out Sakura,” He called out to her. Sakura swam her way towards the shore, until she was able to stand and walk towards him. Her long pink hair was matted to her head, the locks covering her breasts completely with its length. She rose out of the sea like some sort of ethereal goddess, coming right out of the pages of a fairy tale book.

His eyes traveled down her face to her neck, where the first gift he ever gave to her sat hanging off a gold chain. A fallen tooth. He’d given it to her after noticing that humans were fond of wearing them as fashionable adornments rather than trophies. It was the one item neither of them ever took off her body.

Gaara held his hand out and grasped hers, helping her step out onto the sand. He pushed the pink hair that covered her chest onto her back before leading her to the towel.

“Sit down,” he ordered, reaching down to pick up the chilled bottle of water, “and drink.”

He handed her the bottle as she positioned herself crossed-legged onto the towel, and he watched her tilt her head back to drink the bottles contents. Droplets of water rolled down her face and onto her chest tantalizingly slow, teasing him.

It was his job to take care of her as the alpha. If he didn’t make sure her needs were met and that she was in good health, he was a sorry excuse for a mate.

Sakura finished off the water and sighed, “Thank you Gaara.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, I’m not over-heated anymore.”

“Good. Now lay back and spread your legs,” his voice was dark and commanding. His forward command made her blush, but she did as she was told and moved to lay her head onto the pillow, spreading her legs wide for his gaze.

She painted such a pretty picture for him, the blush on her face spreading all the way down from her neck to her breasts. Her hair was spread around her head, pooling around her like a stunning pink halo. Her partially nude body was covered with water, drops ran down her body like small hypnotizing rivers. The small, black, piece of fabric that she called her bottoms barely covered her hairless cunt when her legs were spread wide. Gaara moved onto his knees and laid his front onto the towel in-between her legs.

His face hovered between her thighs, his blunt nails trailing down her legs.

“Mine.”

He pressed his lips to the quivering flesh of her abdomen, violently tearing away the completely useless fabric covering her pussy. His hands traced up the taught muscles of her calves and her thighs, swirling around her hips before rubbing the warmth of her inner thighs. He pulled his mouth away to take in the sight of her core, pink and glistening with anticipation.

Gaara’s eyes didn’t stray from her core as he asked, “Do you want me to eat your pussy?”

Sakura inhaled sharply before nodding furiously, her eyes beginning to water from the building suspense.

He slowly lifted his chin, meeting her expectant gaze. Sakura knew full well he wasn’t doing anything until she gave him what he wanted. Being so submissive with a man, especially in bed, once would have revolted Sakura. But with Gaara, she didn’t care if she had to beg; she’d do anything to have his mouth on her time and time again.

“Please eat my pussy Gaara, please, please, please,” she whined, squirming under the intense scrutiny of his gaze.

He pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, not breaking eye contact. It was amazing how sweet and tender he could be; a stark contrast to his normal intensity. She loved that he showed this side to her. Only to her. “Good girl,” he crooned. Her begging made his heart pump faster and his erections grow harder. Her body shuddered at the crystal-clear intensity of his teal eyes. He released her hand and ducked his head down, she watched as Gaara licked his lips before he gripped her hips roughly.

He applied pressure with his hands to tilt her hips so that her lower back arched off the soft towel. Her hands gripped the fabric, trying to ground her body to anything. The sweet scent of her pussy greeted his nose and he took a moment to appreciate the sight of her spread in front of his eyes. He slid both of his hands down across the top of her mound, gently swiping each thumb in opposite directions on either side of her slit, exposing her velvet hot insides.

She inhaled again at the feeling of his calloused fingers touching her most intimate area. Sakura’s head fell back onto the pillow as her eyes slid closed.

Gaara pressed the width of his long warm tongue to her and gave a broad lick up her wet sex. The taste of her pussy had to be the best thing he’d ever tried. He could spend the rest of his life tasting her, making her beg for his cocks instead of his tongue. He lapped at her like a cat, drinking in the unique flavor that was her core.

Sakura whined as Gaara tilted his entire face into her, letting his nose graze her clit as his tongue explored more of her slick folds. Sweet liquid began to leak out of her entrance and he greedily lapped it up. He traveled up her sex and he pressed his lips to her clit and sucked. She let out a loud drawn-out moan, driving him to suck harder. His lips pressed more fervently into her, working every angle to try to get her to make that delicious noise again. The wet coarseness of his tongue drew circles against her clit, and her hands shot out to pull his hair roughly. He was mindful of his sharp teeth and of the shifting sands beneath him as she moved his head, trying to avoid unpleasant situations near her most sensitive flesh.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned against her wantonly, another long, flat lick making her gasp.

A smile tugged at his lips from the tight pain of his hair being pulled. Her nails scraped hard against his skull, alleviating an itch he was previously unaware of. He circled her entrance with his tongue, not missing the tremors coming from her body. He stilled his tongue for a moment, watching his mate thrash about, clearly unhappy he stopped his ministrations. Sakura ceased the ability to process information; the only thing her brain could remember to do was to moan her lovers name repeatedly.

“You have such a pretty little cunt Sakura,” he spoke into her sex, “Always so wet for me.”

She inhaled suddenly at his words, jolting him back to his task. He ran his tongue around her entrance once again before suddenly plunging inside. Her walls were sickeningly smooth. He bobbed his head, allowing his nose to play with her clit and her walls to stretch themselves, readying her for what was to come later. He grabbed her hips once more, thrusting into her as deeply as possible. His chin pressed against her, wet from the liquids trickling over it.

Sakura slid her fingers through his hair, her mouth hanging wide open as she watched him fuck her with his tongue. He rolled his head with the motion of her massaging fingers, nuzzling the slick expanse of her sex.

Sakura’s feet came together, digging into his shoulder blades. He slid his right hand down her hip, caressing the side of her ass. He slipped his hand under her toned thigh and traced the sensitive skin leading him to her slick folds. He removed his tongue from within her and concentrated it on her clit. His index finger took his tongues place inside her, pressing into her intoxicating warmth.

Her back arched at the sensation, hands tightening their grip on his locks once more. He bent his finger, enjoying the spongy texture of her inner walls. Gaara’s eyes flit up her body. Her breasts, paler than the rest of her bronzed body, were arched up and out, the sharp points of her pink erect nipples calling for his tongue. Sakura’s eyes were shut, and her brows furrowed. He removed his finger and thrusted two back in its place. Her mouth fell open again, pleased by the near pain of his roughness. He withdrew his mouth, Gaara wanted to properly watch the sensations play on Sakura’s face.

“You’re so good. If I could I would keep you here forever,” Gaara said, voice raspy against her core, “Naked and under me. To fuck you and mark you and take care of you. Maybe put a child in you.”

He pumped the two fingers in and out of her, increasing his speed until she rocked her hips in tandem. He pushed in deep, all the way down to the last knuckles on his long fingers. It was good-thinking on her part to routinely file down his nails, he never would have been able to do this with his sharp claws. His free hand slithered up her body, pressing against the heated skin of her torso. He raised his hand until it found the soft texture of her breast. He turned his head to the side to press kisses into her inner thigh.

“Gaara…”

His left hand cupped her right breast, kneading it desperately. He nibbled at her thigh while she continued to pant from the burning desire to have him fill her with more than just his fingers. She released her right hand from his thick hair, gripping his hand over her breast, trying to get him to knead her flesh the way she liked it. His hand cupped the full shape of her soft breast once more, thumb swiping her erect nipple.

Gaara nuzzled her dripping pussy, wanting desperately to push his aching cocks inside her. He got a sickening pleasure from denying himself. The thought that one-day he would have her swollen with his pups created a hotter burning in his groin. He pressed into her with renewed purpose, squeezing her breast with enough pressure to introduce a seductive pain to her ecstasy.

Sakura wailed at the sudden pressure. She pushed his head away from her over-sensitive skin and pulled him up to her. His solid chest pressed against her aching and heaving breasts. She crushed her lips to his before saying, “I want to feel you inside of me.”

A shiver shot up his spine, forcing him to clench his abs to withhold his load. He dragged his gaze from her agonizingly perfect tits to look up at her piercing green eyes.

He whispered into the heavy silence, “I am inside of you.”

She frowned and gripped the wrist pumping his fingers within her, stopping them. Their eyes challenged each other. He watched her grimace as his fingers curled inside of her. She rocked her hips again, enjoying the sensation before she reminded herself of what she was trying to do.

Sakura stilled her hips and inhaled to steel herself against the tempting curl of his long fingers. “Your cock, Gaara.”

She pouted as her cheeks heated up, delightfully ashamed at the words that fell out of her mouth. Only he could get her to say such lewd and inappropriate things. Sakura tilted her hips back, ass pressing back onto the soft towel beneath her as his fingers slid out of her.

“What about them?” He watched her lips, while his hand pinched her nipple.

Sakura groaned at his game. She pulled his lips to hers, sucking at his bottom lip before pushing him away. “Put it inside of me please.”

His game was far from over but letting her think she had the upper hand was too much fun to pass up. Gaara rose onto his knees and scrambled to remove the tight, uncomfortable binding around his groin. His freed cocks pulsed in anticipation, the heads of his shafts leaking pre-cum. He pumped his hand down one of his shafts before looking over to the side, his eyes falling onto his desired object.

Gaara was not a man of her world, and so, most of her modern technology fascinated him. Seeing her capture his image or record their times together mystified him, and he had grown eager to learn to do it himself. Sakura gifted him an antique camera after two-months of their relationship, telling him he could get physical copies of his memories instantly with the device. He took hundreds of photos, all consisting of her and their time shared together. He wanted her with him always, even when she couldn’t physically be near him.

When the modern world demanded her attention, he traveled down deep into the sea with his precious memories, hiding them away in the lair he called his home, where daylight just barely illuminated the cavern. Along the walls of his rocky home, he placed the images of their memories in hollowed-out grooves. Sometimes the photos were innocent and tasteful, sometimes they were borderline pornographic, and sometimes they were just pornographic.

Gaara picked up his camera, flicking the switch to unfold it. It was time to make some new memories. At first Sakura had been apprehensive, just like how she was with most things he suggested, but soon the photos he took turned her on more than they did him.

His sizzling hot hands adjusted her position on the towel, bringing her legs up so that her knees were bent back towards her body, expertly exposing her heated flesh for the camera. He placed her hands on the backs of her knees, forcing her to hold the position. Her eyes were glazed over, unfocused and full of desire. She squirmed restlessly, driven by the overwhelming need for him to fill her.

“You need to relax. This isn’t going to turn out good if you keep moving.”

His words should have mortified her. But they didn’t, they only made her ache more. Satisfied he’d gotten his point across to her, Gaara placed his eye to the lens of the camera, focusing first on her face and the gorgeous expressions she was making. The clicking of the polaroid echoed and bounced off the rocks in their makeshift sanctuary, the flash of the camera blinding Sakura temporarily.

When the first image was dispensed, he quickly placed it face-down onto the towel. The camera clicked again as he took photo after photo of her entire nude body, focusing primarily on her dripping sex and flushed breasts. After a series of photos were placed onto the floor besides him, he dropped the camera and he gripped his manhood, rubbing it against her mound.

“Pervert”, she mumbled.

“So are you,” Gaara responded matter of fact. “You love this just as much as I do. I would never do this without you enjoying it as well.”

Sakura huffed in embarrassment and defeat. She had no comeback for him, because he was completely right. As dominant as Gaara was, if she didn’t find a particular act enjoyable, he wouldn’t do it again. He was hyper-vigilant of her reactions to everything he did, not wanting to cause her discomfort. So, if she had really been opposed to the idea of the photos, he would never do it.

He pressed his body back onto hers, pushing both of his shafts up against her sex. He nudged his mouth to hers, giving her a passionate tender kiss. He cut the kiss short and pulled back to lay his forehead onto hers.

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything, all you must do is ask. I’d give you the world if you asked.”

A single shiver coursed through her entire body, electrifying her spine.

“All I want is you.” She pressed their lips back together and reached between their bodies to grip one of his cocks. She stroked him, pulling his shaft towards her pulsing sex. “Please.”

Gaara shuddered, “Fuck.”

He pressed into her, head sliding sweetly over her clit before finding her tight and warm entrance. Sakura let out a tiny mewl as he pushed his cock into her, sheathing himself into her as far as possible. Gaara clenched his teeth, breathing through his nose trying to calm down.

The sensation of being inside her warmth always alleviated something dark within him.

Gaara slipped out of her and pushed back in, setting a tortuously slow pace as he worked his way deeper. Her hands reached around to grip his shoulders as he thrusted into her further. The walls of her core fluttered around him, trying to accommodate his sizable girth.

Gaara’s face twisted up into a pleasurable grimace, pausing to enjoy the feeling of her inner walls squeezing him. She was so tight that it made his head spin. He knew he needed to stretch Sakura out more for everything else he had planned. Gaara was not a modest man; his ego had grown tenfold when he discovered from her that compared to normal human males, his shafts were well above average, in both length and girth.

Gaara grabbed the fabric of the pillow on either side of her head and rolled his hips in one powerful thrust to fully sheathe himself within her cunt. Sakura squirmed underneath him at the full feeling, and she looked down to where they were joined. The cock that wasn’t inside her was rested-on top of her mound, rubbing deliciously back and forth against her clit.

They panted together before resuming their mating. They moved together, feeding each other’s craving for friction perfectly. Gaara began building up a fast rhythm as the pace of his thrusts increased. The obscene noises of their slapping bodies echoed around them. Sakura stopped trying to match his pace and let him pound mercilessly into her, choosing to hold onto his back and dorsal fin instead. He hit her just right and she cried out indignantly a single, “Gaara!”

The sound of his name made him drive into her harder. He snapped his hips into her brutally, enjoying her cries of pleasures. Sweat gathered on his brow as he forced his body to move faster.

The friction from the cock rubbing against her nub coupled with the one pounding into her was bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

Her eyes flew open to meet the wild look in his as his hips stopped moving suddenly. She looked like a child ready to throw a tantrum.

“Why did you stop?” she whined pathetically.

His response was firm. “I want to try something.”

It took him all his will power, but Gaara slid his cock out of her in one swift motion. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to sit up.

His eyes bore into hers. “Get on your hands and knees.” His smile was wicked, and he looked and sounded so sexy.

She pouted and shook her head. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to.

The rosettes stubborn look fell quickly as he twisted her body in his strong hands, facing her juicy ass to him. Her body laid flat on the towel, the soft fleece rubbing her stomach. Gaara’s hand rose up and smacked her exposed rosy-colored bottom. Sakura gasped at the sharp thrill of him slapping her. The hard slap left a perfect red hand imprint on her round ass cheek.

His sexy voice was strained. “I said get on your hands and knees.”

Willing her jelly-like limbs to move, she raised both of her knees onto the towel. Her arms refused to hold her weight, leaving her chest pressed down and her ass propped up. She turned her head back to look up at his expression.

“Please fuck me, Gaara.” She smiled seductively at him, licking her bruised and plump lips.

He growled at her and spread her knees further apart, exposing her glistening sex once again. She pressed up with her hands and arched her back, allowing her ass to be as enticing as possible. His throbbing cocks rubbed her soaking entrance. He pressed his palms on both of her buttocks, nails digging into her soft flesh.

Sakura’s puzzled eyes watched him as he reached for the lubrication. He popped open the cap and spread the cool gel onto his second cock. Her eyes widened at the implication, quickly finding her voice to speak up.

“Gaara…I don’t want to do anal right- “

“We aren’t doing that,” He cut her off, his deep voice coming off frustrated.

Now he had her attention. She raised her head off the pillow to look at him. “What are you doing then?”

Gaara pumped his hand down his second shaft, coating it in the gel completely. Sakura was plenty wet enough for the intrusion she was about to endure, but he wanted to be sure he didn’t hurt her. He looked down at her bent over, her sex on display for him.

“Stop asking questions and spread your pussy.”

Sakura hesitated before reaching back with one hand to spread her hole open for him. The thought that he would cause her harm never crossed her mind, because he would never. She trusted him completely. Realization dawned on her as he sandwiched both his cocks together, rubbing them against her open pussy.

“Baby wait…won’t that hurt?” She asked tentatively. They’d never used both of his cocks like this before. Usually they used one, or they alternated between the two. The idea of using both terrified her and excited her all at once. She felt completely full to the brim with just one, how would she feel with two inside her?

Her lover’s expression softened as he looked at her concerned face. “If you feel discomfort we will stop, is that alright?”

Her head bobbed up and down, confirming her consent. Her teeth dug into her lip painfully, the anticipation drawing blood. The thought of both his dicks inside her caused another rush of wetness to flow out of her core.

“You will tell me if it’s too much,” Gaara ordered.

The hand not holding his shafts reached down to spread her more for his penetration. Her pussy was a mess, it was wet and red from being brutally fucked earlier. The heads of his manhood popped into her entrance easily with the added lubrication, and they took a large breath together. He slowly slid his hips forward, filling her core half-way. She exhaled deeply, her throat turning the sound into a light scream. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the pillow under her head.

“Tell me Sakura.” He panted into the heated air between them.

Sakura gulped in large amounts of air, trying to breathe. He was only half way inside and it was already too much. The burning stretch of both his cocks inside her brought her a delicious mix of stinging pain and throbbing pleasure. Her brain was short-circuiting; the mixture of that pain and pleasure brought her to a whole new state of euphoria.

“Sakura answer me!”

His words shook Sakura out of her daze. She struggled to bring her arms towards her pillow, finding what little strength she had left to push her body up. She laid on her forearms, her chest now hovering over the towel. Sakura cautiously brought her ass forward and thrust herself back onto his shafts experimentally. The stinging brought tears to her eyes, but her mouth fell open at the undeniable ecstasy that she felt from her movement.

“Move, please move Gaara,” she gasped, trying to buck her hips again, but finding her body unwilling to move. Her legs began to tremble, the anticipation was making her entire body shake.

This felt so fucking good. Pure, genuine physical pleasure at its finest. He was only half-way inside her and he was already on the verge of orgasm. Gaara looked down at his trembling mate, who continued to beg him to move.

Her words were slurred and incoherent, just the way he liked her. Completely out of her mind.

Gaara searched for words of praise in his mind, wanting to tell her random and raunchy words of worship about her body and how utterly amazing she felt around him.

“Your cunt is so tight,” he breathed. “Fuck, you're so tight, Sakura, I don't to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” she begged, trying to push her-self further back onto his shafts. “You feel so good, you’re not hurting me. Please, just... more, more, more.”

Gaara, no longer able to hold back, gave into her demand, bringing his hands onto her plump buttocks to anchor him-self to her. He fed the rest of his manhood’s into her slowly, resting deeply inside her, bottoming out. Her ass lay flushed up against his pelvis, jiggling with every little movement.

She could feel the weight of his balls against her cunt, and he was bottomed out so completely that he was grazing her cervix, causing her eyes to cross from the delicious pain. She’d never felt so full in her life.

“God you’re huge,” she moaned, unable to stop herself. Instinct told her what to do next and she clenched her inner muscles, savoring the cry that broke out from her lover’s lips as she tightened around him. She felt her orgasm already building, her inner muscles twitching with an itch that only he could scratch.

Bringing his hips back, he thrusted into her slowly. He watched as he pulled all the way out, leaving only the heads of his shafts inside her. Sakura’s cries filled the air as he shoved himself back into her.

His pace was slow, but his thrusts were powerful and hard. The force of his movements had her body lurching forward uncontrollably.

One of his hands left her ass to snake around their joined bodies. When he found her swollen clit and began rubbing it, she screamed, desire cresting through her as she found her first orgasm. His innate cockiness, which he surely got from his father, was over the moon at the realization he made her cum after only six strokes.

He chuckled, petting her ass as her chest heaved up and down. The force of her orgasm caused her inner walls to ripple around his shafts delectably.

Gaara pulled out half-way, waiting for her to come down from her high. His hips stilled their movements for a moment before he pushed back in at an agonizingly slow pace until she mewled, begging at him to go faster.

“Greedy little thing, aren't you?” he said in response to her begging, bringing his hand down to slap her ass again.

She wriggled her hips in a circle, discovering quickly that if she arched her back as he pushed inside her, his cocks would stimulate her g-spot.

The pace picked up again, Gaara grunting with every slam of his hips against her. The obscene noise of his skin hitting hers drove him to thrust faster. Every now and then he would hit her so deep that a dull pain would shoot up her spine, but the overwhelming pleasure she felt afterwards made it worth it. She was getting closer and closer with every stroke, her walls tightening and clinging to him as he emptied and filled her core.

“Do you like getting bent over like this and fucked, little one? Do you like both of my cocks in your tight pussy?” he teased.

“Yes,” she immediately gasped. “Yes, yes, I do, please.”

Gaara looked down to where they were joined, and he was hypnotized by what he saw. The sight of both his cocks disappearing inside her was the sexist thing he’d ever seen. He’d dreamt of this day since the first time they’d mated.

He pulled on her waist then, pulling her onto him rather than pushing himself forward. Sakura whimpered, rolling her hips as he eased his way back inside her. He fucked her back onto his cocks, enjoying the sounds of their bodies squishing together from the overabundant fluids leaking out of her.

“Good girl,” he choked out, “You take my cocks so good, sweetheart, your pussy looks so good stuffed.”

He pressed his sweaty forehead down between her shoulder blades; sweat sliding across her heated skin. He lifted his head, so his pants blew across the sensitive skin of her neck. She shuddered at the breathy heat sliding across the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section, using it to drive into her more.

Sakura could barely form sentences, she was only able to stutter out the simplest of words. Her response barely comes out, muffled by the tightness and straining of her throat. “Ah…ah please, more, ah!” Pure desire burned bright and hot, sweeping away all traces of discomfort from their act. Tears were running down her face from the sheer intensity and hot burning desire she was feeling between her legs. Drool had gathered and trailed down on the side of her mouth from being held open.

Gaara smirked at her debauched face. No moment could ever be sweeter. Sakura’s backside was warm and inviting beneath him, bouncing with the force of his thrusts. He rolled his hips as he thrusted into her harder, her beautiful breasts swaying at the grueling pace. He reached down and laid his hand flat on her sex, feeling his cocks drive in and out of her. He focused his blunt nails onto her little button, rubbing it in circles harshly before pinching it.

“AH! ah, god,” she panted, “More, please baby more, I’m so close, please!”

“Fuck!” he shouted between her shoulder blades, his fingers continuing their ministrations of her swollen clit so roughly she couldn't do anything but climax.

She screamed his name this time, “Gaara!” as he fucked her straight through her second orgasm, his rough and deep movements only enhancing her ecstasy as her walls wrapped tightly around him with every stroke.

He grabbed the pink hair that covered her neck and shoulder roughly, holding it tight in his fist. With her skin exposed, he bit into her upper shoulder. His jagged teeth broke through her soft skin easily, a burst of delicious blood rushed into his mouth. Sakura gritted her teeth at the sudden pain, but she endured it. The pain was oddly comforting and familiar, he did it every time they mated. Gaara’s teeth would sink into the same spot on her shoulder with amazing precision.

The bite mark was more than a sign of possession or ownership. It was a sign to all other males that she was mated.

When she had accepted the mark of his teeth on her neck, Sakura had agreed to the fact that she belonged to him— she was his in in every absolute sense of the word. Accepting that mark meant that they were mated for life. Once that boundary had been crossed, there was no getting rid of him.

It was a savage marriage ceremony.

He grunted as a wave of pleasure, unlike anything he’d ever experienced, rippled down his body. The tightness in his abdomen released and he spilled his seed inside of her, the heavy load from both his cocks began leaking out and dripping down onto their towel.

“Shh. It’s fine, sweetheart. You can take it,” He spoke into her shoulder as his palm massaged her tummy and pelvis in a soothing, incongruously innocent gesture. Sakura gulped in air, trying to slow down her heavy breathing. She wondered briefly if he could feel his shafts, anchored deep inside her, filling her to the point of bursting. Her vision began to lose focus, and she closed her eyes in fear that she would pass out and be robbed of her pleasure.

Sakura whined at the sensation of their fluids trailing down her sex and thighs. He began thrusting again, trying to ride out his pleasure in the few moments of rigidity his cocks had left, her own orgasm continuing to explode. They rode out the waves together, panting in unison. Finally, her inner muscles relaxed, freeing his softening shafts. He released his teeth gently from her shoulder and as he slid out of her, their mixture of cum spilled out of her stretched hole. Gaara lapped at her bleeding wound, picking up more blood onto his tongue.

Gaara flipped her body face up onto the towel, settling himself down beside her. He looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes. His hand trailed down her overheated stomach and pelvis, settling in-between her legs. He ran his fingers through the mess they’d created in her pussy, collecting their cum onto his fingers. He gathered what had trailed down her thighs and ass, before he shoved his fingers back inside her.

“I’m putting it back where it belongs, inside that tight little hole I just fucked. The one that belongs to me.”

Sakura just stared at him, mouth agape. She was having trouble forming thoughts, she was focusing her energy on trying to stay fully conscious. Her body hummed from the pure pleasure she had just experienced, and she was too tired to respond to what he just said. The fever of desire that had overtaken her simmered on, ebbing slightly from its highest peak, only to rise again at the feel of his rough fingers inside her once more.

“You like being stuffed with my cum, don’t you sweetheart?” He asked. She bobbed her head clumsily; her words and motor-skills having escaped her.

Gaara forced her legs apart again, sitting up to look at her sex. He pressed a firm kiss against her outer thigh before withdrawing. He picked up the long-forgotten polaroid camera and proceeded to take more photos of the giant sticky mess in-between her legs. Gaara pushed more of their cum back into her gaping sex, the bulb flashing as his fingers worked their way inside her.

He dropped the camera and photos to the side, moving to hover over her trembling body. Trailing his hand up her torso to hold the smooth sweep of her neck, he lined up his face with hers. His face hovered above hers before he swooped down to kiss her.

Her fingers caressed the scar on his forehead as their mouths moved over one another. The kiss was slow and sensual, a complete contrast to the rough act they had just performed. Sakura could still taste herself on her lover’s lips.

Gaara held himself above her, their chests barely touching. Sakura broke the kiss; she reached down to cup her full breasts, pushing them together enticingly.

She pouted before saying “You barely gave them any attention.”

Gaara groaned. He wasn’t the only one who knew how to play games. “I’m so sorry my love, please forgive me,” he said playfully.

Holding himself up with his knees, he reached to brush her hands away from her tits. He cupped them in his own hands, pushing them together like she had previously done. Sakura mewled as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling on it, enhancing the intense pleasure that coursed through her body.

The red head hummed absentmindedly, his full lips working against the aching flesh of her breast. His other hand played with its twin, not wanting to leave it out of all the fun. He switched over to the other breast, suckling on to the tip, scraping his teeth gently against it.

He pulled off her breast with a pop, leaving her nipples moist with his spit. Bruises already beginning to form around her areola from where he sucked too hard.

“Is that better?” he asked. She bit her cherry red lips before nodding her head.

His eyes were drawn to the red liquid that had begun to pour down on her shoulder. Small rivers of blood trailed down her chest from her bite wound, staining her and the towel below her. Gaara reached into her beach bag and pulled out her small medicine kit. He maneuvered his mate to sit in his lap, her back facing his chest.

Gaara inspected the laceration he had inflicted on her. He winced as he realized he had bitten her too deeply. Sakura methodically opened the small bag and handed him an antibacterial wipe to clean off the blood pooling around the injury.

“I’m sorry my love, I didn’t realize I marked you so extremely,” the remorse was evident in his voice as he cleaned her wound, the ugly black serpent of guilt rolling in his belly. He’d never bitten her as forcefully as he had today. Their mating had been so intense and extraordinary that he had gotten lost in its intoxicating passion. If she wasn’t human, this wouldn’t have concerned him. But because her body was considerably more delicate and weak compared to the females of his own kind, the wound posed a significant threat to her health.

Sakura scoffed, “Don’t be sorry, I didn’t realize it either…. we were preoccupied,” she giggled at her own words.

Her lightheartedness made him smile. She was the only one who could make him smile.

She handed him the antibacterial ointment and he spread it over the bite wound. When he finished, the large sterile bandage she handed to him was placed carefully over the injury.

“What do you think of my handy work Doctor Haruno?” he teased. His mate turned to look at his patch job and seemed pleased. “Good job Gaara, you’ll be on your way to becoming a medical professional in no time,” she teased back, her beautiful smile returning to her face.

Gaara proceeded to wipe away the remaining blood that had run down her back and chest, making sure to clean her entirely. He threw the bloody rags off to the side before he enveloped her into his arms again. Sakura tucked her head under his chin, enjoying his strong arms and the cool breeze on her hot skin.

He inhaled his mate’s scent, happy to find that she smelled just of him and their sex. He closed his eyes and basked in the glorious aftermath of their coupling. Whenever he held her in his arms, he felt a strange peace. Gaara spent much of his life on edge, always looking over his shoulder. Feeling so calm and peaceful was foreign to him.

He cracked an eye open to look down at Sakura. He swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked deadpan.

Sakura held in her laughter. He was starting to brood, and laughing would only agitate him further. He was serious and she knew he felt guilty about how aggressively he had bitten her. It was unlike him to be so unsure of himself, but because he felt guilt, he assumed she wouldn’t want to try the act again because he had been so reckless.

 _‘He probably never felt guilty about anything before our relationship started,’_ she thought.

Her body and mind felt like mush. That was the best sex she’d ever had, and he thought she wouldn’t want to do it again. Idiot.

Her hands rubbed soothing circles onto his muscled chest, trying to mollify his doubts, “I loved it Gaara, and I want to do it again.”

The answered appeased him. He sighed and hugged her tighter to his chest.

“Gaara, you know what I could really use right now?”

“What?” he said, in a tone that said he’d give her the world if she wanted it, as his fingers stroked down her spine.

“A nap.”

Gaara chuckled at her innocent request. He didn’t blame her, her body had to be exhausted. “Then sleep, I will keep watch,” he laid his back onto the towel and head onto the pillow, resting her head onto his chest.

Sakura’s eyes drooped closed before letting out a loud yawn. She burrowed herself into his arms and warmth, “Okay…I love you.”

“Hn,” he was never one for exchanging amorous words, preferring to show his love for her in his actions. But she liked hearing him say it, so he did. “I love you.”

The comforting sound of his pounding heart mixed with the gentle waves lulled her into a peaceful sleep. Gaara stared up at the endless blue sky, enjoying the weight of his mate on top of him.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is there first ever meeting with one another. And I wanted to clear up something because I realized it was kinda confusing. 
> 
> I re-titled the first chapter "1 year, 7 months and 4 days." because that is how long they've known each other but not how long they've been "dating". They know each other for a full year before things become serious and romantic and they start "dating". So I hope that makes sense lol. They go from "Strangers" to "Friends" to "Lovers". And I use the term friend loosely because Gaara is a real asshole to her at the beginning when they first meet. 
> 
> Anyways, leave some kudos and some comments. Or don't. I don't own your life.
> 
> P.S This manipulated image of Gaara I created was made in photoshop :)

* * *

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

January 12th | 4:38 PM

 

 _You haven’t called me back yet Forehead. I wanna talk to you!_ _;(_

 

Sakura smiled as she read her friends message. Taking off her lab coat and grabbing her purse, she headed out the back door of the clinic. 

Turning around, Sakura said, “Bye everyone! See you on Monday,” As the staff shouted their goodbyes, Sakura started down the dirt and rocky hill path.

It was her second week at the clinic, her third living on the island, and finally her routine was falling into place. The walk back to the boat docks from the clinic was tedious but it gave the rosette a chance to admire the beautiful nature around her. The path she took bordered a high cliff edge, and if she left work on time, she could catch the sunset dipping below the line where sky met sea. The winding path would take her onto the beach, where she would cut across the soggy sand and crashing waves to get to her new home.

The house-boat Sakura purchased was the most outlandish and expensive thing she’d ever bought herself, but because she would be spending the foreseeable future in this country, she didn’t see the trouble with treating herself just this once.

Wasn’t Ino always telling her she needed to put herself first? Splurging on herself once a while wouldn’t kill her. And she’d been right. City life had accustomed her to a certain life-style; so, moving to Kirigakure had been an adjustment. The few pleasures she could give herself that reminded her of home weren’t selfish, they were necessary for her mental health and anxiety. Leaving behind the comfort of her life in Konoha hadn’t been easy.

However, the last thing the pink-haired doctor wanted was for her new neighbors to think she was flaunting her wealth, especially when she knew full well before moving here that the islands were poverty-stricken, and many of the villagers didn’t have access to basic health care. They lived in stone huts or concrete communes, and their diet consisted almost entirely of fish.

In her efforts to show that she deeply respected and cared for her new home, her first week of living in Kirigakure was spent immersing herself in its culture and the citizens way of living. The health clinic the rosette worked out of rotated routinely around the island, giving her a chance to glimpse into many of Kirigakure’s different customs and cultures. 

The ancient architectures, murals, and cylindrical buildings were worlds away from the modern city she left behind in Konoha. The large mountains loomed over the concrete villages, like a silent protector. Lush green forests and vegetation grew _everywhere._ Plants or thick vines were spread around like a viral plague.

It was no wonder Kirigakure was a prime vacation spot for tourists. The place was a dream come true.

Kirigakure was the most gorgeous place on earth to Sakura. The waters were completely transparent, its color a vibrant turquoise-blue. The sky was like a curtain of baby-blue silk, with only a few puffy clouds decorating it. The air was filled with a pungent salt-water smell and the squawking of the seagulls fighting for food was a common commotion. Miles of white sand stretched across the shoreline, filled with clumps of seaweed and glittering shells.

Locals didn’t take kindly to meddling foreigners, so the desperation to fit in was palpable.

It was in her second week of living on the island did Sakura discover why the locals didn’t want anyone meddling in their business.

Sakura thanked her skills as an experienced doctor, because her time spent at the clinic had earned her some valuable rapport with the natives.  One of the locals, a kind old woman had warned her that the waters in Kirigakure were dangerous, and it seemed impossible to the rosette.

At first glance, nothing seemed out of place, and it looked like a beautiful and harmless vacation destination. But the beautiful islands harbored much darker demons below the surface of the water, and it had been appropriately dubbed the “The Land of the Mist” for a reason.

The tranquil islands would be engulfed in a life-less mist; it would creep over the clear blue waters quietly, making them dark and murky. Dark immense clouds would block out the sun, leaving the once luscious green island looking somber and drab. The ghostly white mist shrouded the waters, hiding the mysteries that might swim below it.

The old woman warned her to never go into the water when the mist overtook the sea, as that would be the last time anyone saw her alive.

On days that the mist covered the ocean, the islands and its inhabitants sat eerily silent. Villagers would stay confined to their huts, fishermen avoided the ocean, fishing boats stayed docked, and the beaches were void of life.

Keeping in mind the steep hill and rocks, Sakura typed out her message to Ino.

 

 **Text From** : Sakura

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:30 PM

 

Sorry for the late reply, been busy with work :/ and cell reception isn’t great when I’m in the mountains.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:31PM

 

_Ugh, it’s fine. How is work btw?_

 

 **Text From** : Sakura

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:31 PM

 

Ehh… it’s getting there. People are starting to warm up to me now that I’ve been here a while. I just left the clinic.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:31PM

 

 _Any cute co-workers_ ;) _?_

 

 **Text From** : Sakura

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:32 PM

 

PIG. I didn’t come here to flirt with co-workers. >_>

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:33PM

 

_So… I’ll take that as that there’s no cute guys at your job? Any cute patients? Lol_

 

 **Text From** : Sakura  

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:34 PM

 

I’m not even going to entertain that last part because 1. It’s unprofessional and could get me fired and 2. Most of my clients are elderly people anyways.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:34PM

 

_Jeez forehead it’s a joke, I’m well-aware that it’s not okay :/_

 

 **Text From** : Sakura

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:35 PM

 

I’m sorry, I’m a little stressed and it’s taking me some time to adjust to everything.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:36PM

 

_Understandable. I just want you to get laid, as your best friend its my job to make sure your box doesn’t shrivel up and die.  
_

 

Sakura laughed as she came to a stop down on the gravel path. She was once again reminded of how fortunate she was to have Ino in her life. She had been one of the only people who completely supported Sakura’s move to Kirigakure, even though it meant they would hardly see each other.

The crunch of the gravel rang out loudly on the quiet path overlooking the ocean. The path she took home every day was like taking a stroll through heaven. She stopped to admire the view, only to have her phone buzz again.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:38PM

 

 _Especially since you have that fancy party yacht_ ;) _Imagine all the fun you could have on that._

 

 **Text From** : Sakura  

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:38 PM

 

LOL. If I do have someone on my _“fancy party yacht”_ you’ll be the first to know pig.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

***PHOTO ATTACHMENT***

January 12th | 5:40PM

 

_Thank you. That is all I ask. Anyways, now on to some more important news. Which dress should I get for this party next Friday? Sai is having a gallery opening and I’m his date. <3_

 

 **Text From** : Sakura

 **To:** Ino-Pig

January 12th | 5:41 PM

 

Really? That socially awkward weirdo? I like the purple dress better than the black one, it’ll look nicer with your eyes.

 

The old woman at the clinic had told her it would sneak up on her, that it like to silently stalk its victims, catching them off guard.

It happened so quickly that she didn’t realize it at first, too preoccupied with her phone. One by one the bustling noises of the forest fell away. The birds in the trees stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing and the seagulls stopped squawking.  

The tranquil island was swaddled in a veil of poltergeist-white mist.

The hazy vapor danced around, it glided and caressed everything in its path. It drifted around before fully consuming the land and sea before it. Nothing was spared, the fog snagged and snared every rock and tree and blade of grass without mercy.

As Sakura continued to walk with her head down and eyes on her phone, she felt the hairs on her neck and arm stand to attention. Her eyes drifted up and took in the sight before her. Gone was the gorgeous golden horizon and clear sky, replaced now with an unsettling foggy mist. 

It was like a switch had been flipped.

It didn’t make Kirigakure any less beautiful. The mist gave the island an ethereal and heavenly look, but it gave off a foreboding feeling. Much like a beautiful siren luring a sailor to his watery demise. 

It made everything feel more ominous. Dangerous.

A sense of unease filled the rosette as the fog traveled up and into the mountainy path that she walked.

_‘I would have taken the bus if I had known this was going to happen.’_

Though nothing could have predicted the fog, it was unpredictable like the ocean itself. It came and went as it pleased, like it had a mind of its own.

 

 **Text From** : Ino-Pig

 **To:** Sakura

January 12th | 5:43PM

 

 _Sai is just different and thanks babe. Listen I have to close for the night, I’ll text you later._ :D

 

Sakura gulped as she read her friends message. Now more than ever she could have used the distraction. She wasn’t one to believe superstitions, especially local legends about monsters, but _fuck_ was the fog creepy. 

The thick fog clung in the air, obscuring Sakura’s vision as though she was peering through a pond of gray murky water.

Her feet moved quickly down the mountain, nearly falling over in her desperation. She kept far from the edge of the path that bordered the cliff, not wanting to trip over her own clumsy feet and plummet to her death. 

By the time Sakura made it down the mountain, she was panting from over-exertion. She doubled over and placed her hands on her knees, “Fuck, I need to do more cardio.” A quick check of the time told her it was 6:05 PM, meaning she had thirty-five minutes before the sunset.

Sakura looked ahead of her at the desolate beach. At this time on a normal day, there would be surfers and beach goers scattered all over the hot sand.

Now it lay abandoned.

The waters that were typically transparent were murky and dark. She shivered at the thought of what could lie beneath the surface.

_‘It’s not like I’m going to go into the water. I’ll just walk on the beach and I’ll be fine.’_

The docks sat at the end of the beach, and the walk was only ten or so minutes. The thought to sprint home crossed her mind but was quickly dismissed upon realizing the chance was likely that, with her vision obscured by the fog, she’d snag her foot on a rock, fall, and break a bone.

Cautiously the rosette descended the stone stairs and onto the beach. The cool sea breeze and smell of salt water wafted over her, embracing her like a familiar friend. Both worked in tandem to soothe the nervous fluttering in her stomach.

Sakura hugged her arms around her frame protectively before she started her trek across the sand. The arduous journey down the mountain usually didn’t leave her this drained. But the fear and adrenaline probably had something to do with the fact that she was absolutely exhausted now.

Her yawn sounded out loud in the vast and empty air. Sakura carefully stepped around a familiar large protruding rock, “Almost there,” she muttered to herself. 

The rosette felt the hairs on the fact of her neck stand up again when she heard it.

She stopped in her tracks, wondering if she had imagined it.

Panicked green eyes scanned around desperately when the sound came again. It came from in front of her, from in the mist. First, she thought maybe it was an animal, trapped or injured. However, not likely since most animals didn't grunt with such a deep and male baritone. Maybe, it was a couple being adventurous on the beach. Honey-mooners? That seemed far more likely, since people did weird things to spice up their sex lives. Not that she would know, since she didn't have one. Something that Ino like to constantly remind her about.

She cringed at her thoughts, once again hearing that same deep moan. Listening to the noise again, it didn’t sound like a grunt that would come from being overwhelmed by pleasure. Quite the opposite in fact, it sounded pained.

Growing exceedingly more anxious, her hand reached into her purse, pulling out the knife Kakashi had forced upon her for self-defense. She’d laughed when he’d taught her to use it, thinking the situation amusing. It wasn’t so funny now.

She stepped further and further into the mist towards the noise, her knuckles turning red from the grip on her knife. Her body trembled in anticipation, dreading whatever she would find beyond the fog.

Sakura froze, her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

Blood.

There was blood coming out from under a moving fishnet that lay at the edge where the waves broke over the sand. A figure struggled restlessly under it, trying to remove the thick rope that confined it. Waves bore down and crashed onto the figure, further entangling it.

More grunts escaped the stranger’s mouth. Sakura hesitated, unsure of what to do. Whoever was under the net clearly needed medical attention, there was already too much blood oozing out onto the sand, any more blood loss could be fatal. But they could be dangerous, they could hurt her.

In the end, the caring and nurturing side of her personality won. She doesn’t know why she always decides to throw caution to the wind like some idiot girl in a horror movie, throwing out every rule of self-preservation Kakashi had taught her. She was impulsive, and too kind, and too caring for her own good. It was both her most annoying and admirable trait, Ino would say. Because it left her too exposed and vulnerable.

She walked slowly over to the struggling figure and spoke out, “Do you need help…?”

The figure froze.

The thick net obscured the figures face and body, but as Sakura stepped closer, she could make out the silhouette of a person. A man. A very pale man.

The breeze picked up as the figure laid prone, watching her. The silence was becoming to much for the rosette, so she spoke again, “I have a knife, I can cut you out. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

The figured stiffened at her words but still said nothing. Taking his silence as his affirmation, Sakura moved to kneel onto the bloody sand.

Carefully her hand picked up some of the net, the material soaked in salt-water and blood. She quickly cut away larger holes into the net, anxiously looking over at the man with every swipe of her knife.

“There you go. I think that should be big enough for you to get out of,” she slowly maneuvered the net over the stranger’s head, exposing his face to her.

She took a breath at his piercing gaze.

He didn’t even try to hide the fact he wasn’t human. His face was so pale, a sickly ghostly white. His spikey hair was the same color as the blood staining the sand below her. A blood red symbol, a tattoo, was carved onto the side of his forehead.

To Sakura, this man couldn’t be human. He was terrifying, in a primal predator sizing up his prey kind of way.

He bared his sharp, white, jagged teeth at her before grunting in pain. Sakura scrambled backwards on the sand, frightened. She held his gaze for a moment, then her eyes narrowed in on the item embedded in his lip.

A fish hook was lodged in his upper lip. 

The man, if you could even call him that, tried to wrestle the rest of his body through the opening she’d made for him. His efforts were futile, as the more he pulled on the net, the more agony he caused himself. He continued to hiss and groan in pain.

Sakura’s eyes followed the long fishing wire attached to the hook, finding it entangled in the fishnet as well. Trying to compose herself like the cool-leveled headed doctor she was used to being, she realized it made sense this man was defensive.

With that amount of blood loss, he was most likely feeling incredibly weak and confused. His rapid shallow breathing and unfocused crazed eyes indicated to her that he was slightly disorientated.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her dry lips, “Sir please…if you keep tugging on the net, it’ll hurt more,” Hesitantly she reached with her knife and swiped at the tense wire, cutting it free from the net. 

“I’m a doctor, I work right up the mountain. I can take you there, we can get some help for you.”

The man hissed as she reached to help him out of the net. She backed off. “Okay I’m sorry, please sir I’m just trying-”

“Get away from me.” Sakura stilled, her heart beating suddenly in tandem with the rapid breaking waves. A chill took over her body at the very dark and dangerous tone of the man’s raspy voice. 

The rosette watched the man struggle to pull the rest of his torso and arms out of the opening in the net. The fishnet fell to his waist, exposing only his upper body, and that’s when she saw the extent of his injuries.

He was unbelievably beautiful and terrifying all at once.

The rough net had cut into the wounds that littered his well-defined chest and abdomen. Blood was caked to his sickly white chest. Four long and deep cuts surrounded his neck, but they weren’t bleeding.

He watched her watch him. She wondered what happened, how did this man end up trapped in a net and injured so severely? Why was he so pale and alien looking? Sakura needed to get this man help immediately.

The moment her small, capable hand encountered his rough sandpapery skin, he yelled angrily, shoving her violently away from him.

Sakura cried out as she fell onto the wet sand. She crawled towards her bag before she stood and backed away quickly.

“Do not touch me you filthy, foul little human.” He spat in disgust. The man stared at her, his breathing growing heavier and heavier.

_‘Filthy little human? What kind of drugs is this guy on?!’_

“Your kind is so weak that its almost pitiful. I could easily end your miserable, meaningless life and make it rain with your blood.” The man, no… creature, struggled to stand up, his lower body and legs still entangled within the net. She watched his blood stained-hand reach up to dislodge the hook, his upper lip curling back over his unnaturally sharp teeth.

The knife. Where was the knife? Sakura desperately searched the ground for it.  She turned and saw the blade laying just a few feet away, having been thrown aside when he pushed her.

Sakura ran forward and dove for the weapon. _‘He’s injured and disorientated, he can’t win if he attacks me.’_

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t seriously harm her.

What frightened her most hadn’t been his dark and dangerous words. It hadn’t been the brutal scars or cuts crisscrossing his torso, or the deep cut slashing over his lip. It hadn’t been the muscles rippling as he stood up. It hadn’t even been the way he’d stilled and coiled his body like a honed weapon.

It had been his eyes. Light, deep, horrifying teal eyes rimmed with black rings had showcased a brutality and violence so terrifying, that there was no doubt in Sakura’s mind that he was surely capable of manifesting it.

“If you get in my way again... I'll kill you.”

Sakura trembled. Aware, hyperaware of that minuscule distance between them, she turned abruptly and found nothing but an empty net and lone fish hook laying in a puddle of blood.

He was gone.

* * *

 


	3. 1 year, 28 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry this chapter is so late. My life has been incredibly hectic with school, and family, and dealing with the death of those close to me. I have found it hard to sit down and write but I managed to finish this chapter today. I wrote something happier to try and get me out of my depressed funk. It's only 2000 words but its one of my favorites so hopefully you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Leave some kudos or comments, and let me know what you think. Or don't. If you've read my other notes then you should take note of the title of this chapter :) 
> 
> Below are images that will make sense once you've read the chapter.
> 
> FYI, this chapter will probably be edited as I will never let it rest until I think its perfect. So some lines will probably be changed or added.

* * *

Courting this woman was proving to be quite the challenge. Gaara had not anticipated it to be so difficult. And with no prior experience with the opposite sex to go off, he was jumping headfirst completely blind.

Sometimes he was incapable of taking his starving eyes away from the pink haired woman.  And always feeling an odd but familiar feeling bubbling and stirring in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Desire.

Gaara desired little in life, mostly because he always got what he wanted. The life of a spoiled prince was a life of entitlement, of luxury, of greed, and of gluttony. His title let him get away with anything; it let him get anything he wanted with ease.

This was the first time he’d ever had to work for something he wanted. The first time something wasn’t just handed to him.

He truly couldn’t recall ever having experienced such confusion and agitation with anything until he’d met this beautiful woman. She drove him wild with her smart mouth and her inability to back down whenever he tried to assert control over her.  
  
Gaara remained baffled by the polar-opposites that coexisted within her. While Sakura was so strong and courageous, she was also so delicate and vulnerable. She was incredibly selfless and giving, but also unrelenting and tough. She wasn’t afraid to cry or show moments of pure weakness and defenselessness. And Sakura was not without honor. While as unwaveringly hardheaded and aggravating as she could be, she could admit defeat when she was outsmarted or bested.  
  
That honor is what Gaara respected most about her. He couldn’t say the same for himself unfortunately.

Numbness was a close companion of his; it allowed him to assert his control over every situation. If he was numb, he could distance himself from all the evil he caused. His father had raised him to be the unfeeling monster he was today. Rather, the monster he used to be. He needed to do better now.

He’d lived with this empty feeling in his heart for so long, that he didn’t know it was there until Sakura had filled it.

Which is why he needed to bathe her in all the riches she deserved. He would shower her with freshwater white pearls slimmer than raindrops, with south-sea and black pearls fatter than stones, with pink pearls nestled in the fatty flesh of close-lipped clams. He envisioned her wearing necklaces made of glistening Tahitian and Akoya pearls, of cowries spangled with leopard spots. He pictured combs encrusted with abalone shell and nautilus whorls tucked into her long pink hair. 

She would wear silk robes the color of beached seaweed as it would complement her green eyes. Robes the color of the sand beneath warm shallows, or the color of the cool night sky as it rested over the calm resting sea.

He would give his own teeth to her, not the old dull ones that had fallen to the ocean floor like forgotten trash, but bright pointy ones, freshly shed from his dangerous mouth.

It was times like these where he wished he was familiar with the skills to create, but rather, all he knew to do was destroy.

A collection of iridescent scales he’d been hording sat unused in his dark ocean floor cave. They were calling out to be bestowed upon the rosette. Gaara could see himself fastening a halo of scales for her to wear as a crown, eager to see her live in the image of the goddess she truly was.

Gaara vowed that Sakura would want for nothing in her life from that moment on.

* * *

Sakura found the first _real_ gift delicately packaged in seaweed on her pillow. Inside the green wrapping was a wet clam shell.

Hidden inside the pink muscled shell lay nestled a large, shining, fat uncultured pearl.

Sakura blinked. The initial shock she felt quickly turned into stuttering, girlish gratitude. She squealed as she picked up the pearl to examine it.

It was so unlike the normal pearls she was accustomed to seeing in catalogs or jewelry stores. It wasn’t perfect—far from it actually. It wasn’t a perfect round shape, it was uneven on one side. It was not that obnoxiously unnatural white color. 

The pearl had a soft pink hue, mimicking the color of her hair, and while it wasn’t polished to perfection, the unblemished gem still glistened beautifully for its new owner. The pearl felt heavy in her hand; the size comparable to a large walnut. Sakura twirled the pearl between her fingers, watching the light shine on the pink iridescent treasure.

She blushed at the realization that _he’d_ left it here for her to find. No doubt that this one lavish gift was worth more than everything she owned on her house boat. She cooed at the beautiful gemstone before moving to find it a special place in her jewelry box.

The second gift came a week after the first.

Just like the first one, the second also came packaged in seaweed. Sakura snickered at the mental image of Gaara trying to wrap a gift with real wrapping paper and scissors.

Always one to out-stage himself, Gaara had wrapped up the most gorgeous black silk robe she’d ever seen. The soft fabric glided through her fingers effortlessly like black waves.

The robe was completely sheer and masterfully crafted. Sakura inspected the fabric further— the high neck on the robe had a pearl clasp that would keep the garment from falling off her body.

Sakura carefully clasped the pearl fastening shut and admired herself in the mirror. The cut of the robe left the porcelain skin of her shoulders, upper arms, and back completely exposed. The front of the robe was left open, only being held together by the shiny clasp at her neck.

The fabric seemed to float when she twirled in the mirror, and she let out a dreamy sigh. The rosette turned her head in the mirror, “My god,” she laughed.

She’d never felt so luxurious in her life. Vaguely she wondered if this is what the women of his kind wore. She recalled the story of his people wearing little to no clothing at all, preferring to wear silk shifts or sheer robes. That seemed like the only plausible reason, because how else would he have come across this? He couldn’t have made it with those god forsaken claws of his, could he?

Little did the rosette know that her consort went and had it custom made for her. The red-haired man had burst in wild and frightened his family’s personal couturiers—he’d ordered them to create his mates first bespoke silk robe. The garment had been ready in less than a day.

The whispers that his mate was human began to circulate after that incident. The disgraceful insults and rumors hurled at his woman from the mouths of his own people had pushed Gaara’s dangerously precarious self-restraint over the edge. He’d thrown two particularly nasty gossiping maids off the stone veranda and into the bushes before nearly maiming the guard who overheard the commotion. Had his former mentor, Baki, not happened upon the scene at that very moment, he surely would have crippled them all.

Gaara knew that the one and only reason he’d let those maids live that day was because of the promise he made to keep his own deadly instincts and urges in line. Only out of consideration towards his unknowing mate were they allowed to keep their miserable lives. The few who had witnessed the nearly fatal incident knew that Gaara never would have hesitated to kill given the opportunity, even with his former sensei in the way.

After that, no one commented negatively on his human lover again.

The time between each gift began to slowly decrease over time. Though Gaara was far from a coward, he never could bring himself to give her the treasures in person. Instead, he preferred to hide them in plain sight, so his mate would happen upon them with genuine surprise.  
  
Gaara’s disappearing act whenever he left a gift made Sakura giggle. It became obvious that his sneaky and aloof behavior was a fabricated act, a pretty convincing one admittedly, but an act, nonetheless. A ruse that collapsed the moment Sakura arrived home from running errands and caught him diving off the side of her boat and swimming off in a rush.

Sometimes, in her love-drunk state, Sakura forgot that the broody man who’d won her heart was still coming to terms with his new emotions. Sometimes she failed to remember that Gaara was still a lonesome and troubled man at heart, a man who’d fortuitously grown to find happiness in a mundane life with her. Sakura silently gave thanks for how far he’d come these days.

Frantically, she searched her home for whatever it was he had left behind. 

Her eyes widened at the ornate necklace she discovered draped on her bed. A furious blush colored Sakura’s warm cheeks as she realized what _kind_ of necklace Gaara had just gifted to her.

Carefully picking up the ornate chain of pearls, she let out the breath she had been holding in. The choker seemed to be a running theme with him— the top portion of the necklace would wrap around her neck, allowing a white string of gorgeous glimmering pearls to fall between her breasts. Connected to that long vertical chain of pearls was two separate horizontal chains of pearls, both topped with two silver metal clamps. It was obvious that there was only one place those clamps could go.

Sakura swallowed as she looked down at her breasts, shifting uncomfortably in her denim shorts. It infuriated her that the man wasn’t _even here_ , and he still managed to get her worked up like this.  

However, that still wasn’t the best part about the gift, because alongside the pearl necklace lay a matching pearl thong. The band of the “panties” was also decorated with polished, round, white pearls.

If she hadn’t been so turned on out of her mind, Sakura would have been horrified at her lewd tastes. They’d only had recently started having sex, having only done it twice since they mated over a month ago— but she hadn’t expected him to get kinky immediately. Not that she was complaining, because she certainly wasn’t. This was just unexpected coming from Gaara. The thought crossed her mind that if Ino knew Sakura was finally getting laid, she’d throw her a party to celebrate.

She rolled her eyes; god she should have known he was a pervert. 

Throwing the pearls back onto the bed next to her, Sakura flopped onto her back exasperated. Gnawing at her lip and toying with his tooth she kept on a chain, she wondered what to do next.

Confronting him wasn’t an option since he’d made sure to disappear the moment she saw him. Did he honestly think she wouldn’t like it? Of all the things Gaara was, insecure certainly was not one of them. If his hasty retreat was because he’d felt unsure of her reaction, then she’d just have to show him how much she _appreciated_ his gift the next time he showed up.

And then after she was finished showing him how much she truly enjoyed the pearls; she would ask him where the hell he’d gotten them to begin with.

Scooping up the pearls, she made her way to the bathroom, eager to model it for herself in the mirror.

“This is going to be fun,” Sakura said to herself.


	4. 1 year, 29 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut. So if you're not a low-life pervert like me, don't stick around. Seriously. I got inspiration to write this out of nowhere, so you guy's got a double post within a week. Hopefully I can do more of this lol. 
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the last one, so you'll need to read that one to get the context. It's a day after chapter 3, so take note of the chapter titles. 
> 
> Changes will be made once the chapter is posted, I don't have a Beta so I have to edit everything myself. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave me some kudos or comments. <3

The clock over her kitchen sink had just struck ten o ‘clock when she heard the familiar telltale sign. He had arrived. Sakura continued humming as she washed the dishes, pretending not to notice the shadowy figure hoist himself over the side of the boat and onto the back deck.

Gaara approached the waiting towels stacked neatly on the outdoor table, drying himself quickly. Also waiting for him were the black spandex shorts she made him wear. He’d grumbled as he struggled to get the offensively tight material over his damp legs and groin.

She loved his body—she just didn’t need to see that part of his anatomy every second of the day. She also didn’t want to run the risk of one of her neighbors discovering her obviously-not-human lover so intimately exposed.

Not that she’d ever admit it, but if he walked around naked all day, there was no way she’d be able to keep her hands off of him.

Other men of his kind would have been offended, and rightfully so. There was nothing shameful about his body, but she never did shame him, she was flustered more than anything else. Though he supposed he couldn’t blame her, she’d been raised much differently than him. In a whole other world in-fact. Sakura couldn’t very well undo years of strict social-rules and etiquette drilled into her head. Luckily, she didn’t expect him to unlearn his way-of-life either. All he had to wear was the shorts, and nothing else. And he compromised for her.

Only her.

There was also never any doubt about his mate’s attraction to him or his body, considering how wild Sakura got when she got her hands on him in bed. He granted her this wish, if only to make her more comfortable with the situation.

With him.

Sakura watched him in her peripheral. Logically, she knew she shouldn’t have left the shorts out there. He wouldn’t be wearing them for very long once he got inside, but Gaara was too observant. If he had arrived and _not_ seen the shorts, he would have known immediately something was going on. His shorts were always there waiting for him. Lying had briefly crossed her mind, but that wouldn’t work with him either—he would see right through her. She mentally cursed the stupidly handsome man.

After he deemed himself sufficiently dry, Gaara opened the glass sliding door and let himself in. The smell of cooked meat and stew wafted over his sensitive nose. He turned to lock the door, “You cooked?” he asked.

Sakura hummed in agreement, setting a plate onto the drying rack, “You hungry? I can fix you a plate.”

“If you would be so kind,” he answered politely. She nodded to herself, opening the fridge to fetch a rather bloody looking slab of steak.

“Do me a favor and shut the blinds please,” Sakura said, smiling to herself.

Gaara looked at her back, eyes narrowing slightly. They were the last boat on the dock, which gave them ample privacy. She rarely shut the blinds in the living room, in-fact, Gaara couldn’t recall a moment where she had shut them before. Sakura would go on for hours about how she loved to look out and enjoy the ocean be bathed in glowing moonlight.

“My neighbor mentioned he was having a party, and you never know with drunk party-goers. Don’t want anyone peeping in and see you eating dinner,” She technically wasn’t lying. Her neighbor had mentioned to her there would be a party, and that he apologized in advance if she heard any loud music. Left unsaid was the fact that the neighbor in question lived at the front of the docks, hundreds of feet away from her home.

And if she wanted to do what she had planned; she needed all the confidence she could get. She didn’t have the nerve to have sex with her blinds open, and she also didn’t need her nosey neighbors or peeping-tom spying on her as she fucked her boyfriend. Not that he knew that was happening…yet.

Her answer seemed to satisfy him, and she heard him slide the curtains shut on all the windows.

Sakura placed the nearly rare piece of steak and a bowl of hot potato stew onto the dining table, motioning for Gaara to come. She placed a single spoon alongside the bowl and nothing else. He didn’t need a fork or knife to cut into that fat, bloody, piece of meat.

Before he sat down, Gaara dropped a loving kiss onto her forehead, “Thank you,” he said.

Sakura smiled wide at her handsome lover, “You’re welcome, enjoy.”

He carefully picked up the grotesque looking piece of meat, biting into it easily with his sharp teeth. Sakura winced as some blood dripped down his chin and fell onto the table. While she had gotten used to many things about the man, this quirk unfortunately, was not one of them. The man loved his raw meat, especially extra bloody.

Sakura waved a dish towel in his face, “Please keep everything clean. I’m going to use the bathroom, be right back.”

He snatched the towel out of her hand and nodded, humming around his tasty morsel, before taking another large bite.

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her ears as she walked away. She paid extra attention into making sure her steps and pace seemed nonchalant. Sprinting to the bathroom would be embarrassing. Calmly shutting the bathroom door, Sakura scrambled to get her long-sleeved sweater dress off her. Shedding her panties into the hamper, she looked at the pearl thong. She’d made sure to try it on earlier, and they had fit perfectly.

Picking up the delicate string of pearls, she slid them up and on. There were uncomfortable, she noticed, but in a good kind of way. The pearls rubbed her in all the right places, when she shifted her thighs or walked, the smooth texture of the pearls glided deliciously on her clitoris. She bit her lip, wondering how funny-looking her walk back to the kitchen would look.

If Gaara didn’t notice her unusual walk, he’d definitely notice the smell of her arousal. That annoying nose of his picked up everything.

Being careful not to move her legs too much, she fastened the necklace of the pearls to her neck. The gorgeous, glossy, pearls looked radiant against her skin. Sakura felt the blush creep up her neck as she looked down at the clamps in her hands.

She cursed under her breath, “Damn it,” They’d had sex three times before, there was no reason to get so flustered. He’d seen her naked and in countless of precarious positions before. 

Her nipples had already hardened into points in the cold bathroom, so clamping them was simple. Sakura shuddered at the delectable ache they caused. The pain and pleasure mixed beautifully.

Sakura ran her hands under the open faucet, splashing cool water over her overheated face. She smoothed the water over her arms, chest, and stomach, silently willing her body to relax. Finally deeming herself ready, she pulled the thick sweater dress back over herself and walked towards the kitchen.

He was still sitting at the table, minus one bloody steak. She found him sipping the potato stew, his chin and the table no longer covered in blood.

His black-rimmed teal eyes shifted to her, drinking in her form over the rim of the bowl, “The meat was delicious.”

His deep voice and genuine praise went straight to her core. She nodded, hoping he wasn’t paying attention to the blush staining her cheeks. She picked up the bloody plate and set out to wash it. He continued to eat behind her, none the wiser of what she wore underneath her dress.

Sakura washed the plate, her mind lost in what she’d do next. Would she tell him to sit on the couch? Or would he just head straight towards her bedroom after he finished? Would he want to sleep after such a heavy meal? Was she too bold in assuming he even wanted to have sex tonight? Was she overthinking this? She needed to calm down— the pearls were burning a hole through her dress.

She jumped as she felt him appear behind her. He dropped his now empty bowl into the sink, resting his hands onto her waist.

“That was quick,” she joked. Inwardly her panicked mind began to scream that she had no time left.

Gaara nosed her long pink hair out of the way of her neck, dropping a kiss there, “I enjoyed the meal.”

His rock-hard body disappeared from her back. She watched him walk over to her living room to take residence on her couch, sitting with his legs wide apart and arms folded over his stomach.

She smiled victoriously.  

Placing the last dish onto the drying rack, she dimmed the overhead lights. He raised his head to look up, then he looked at her inquisitively. Before he had a chance to say anything, Sakura perched herself onto his lap.

She couldn’t help but take the time to admire his form, feeling almost obligated to do so. She had to admit that he was quite the specimen. His muscled thighs jutted out from a narrow waistline, and they were supported by strong, shapely, claves that she knew could provide the perfect kind of leverage. It was his pale sculpted chest and abdominals that had her swallowing back lust. She looked down at the vee of muscles that guided her sightline to his groin. He looked all too appetizing.

And damn it, the smug bastard knew it.

Gaara smirked at her wandering eyes, enjoying the praise his female was giving him through her gaze alone.

Her eyes fell back onto his smug face, and she whispered, “Hello.”

He raised his nonexistent eyebrows at her, “Hello,” he said back.

“Why’d you rush off so quickly yesterday?” she asked innocently, toying with a piece of his hair.

He stiffened underneath her, the smug look on his face disappearing.

It was an unspoken rule between them, mostly for his own sanity, that she not mention the gifts he left for her. He left them for her to discover and integrate into her life if she thought them worthy.

The gift he’d left for her yesterday was daring, even rather presumptuous, on his part. Previously all he’d left her were gems, jewelry, clothing, or some other useless tchotchke he thought his woman would like.  But he’d never left anything like he had yesterday.

Perhaps he’d gone too far. He hadn’t really thought through whether she’d even enjoy such a lewd gift until it had been too late to change his mind.

Dare Sakura say he looked embarrassed. Instead of answering her question, her stoic man remained quiet, watching her impassively. She pursed her lips, “Don’t want to tell me?”

Still no answer.

She tsked at him, “Fine, don’t tell me then. But would you like to know a little secret?”

She grabbed his hands and placed them firmly onto her covered breasts, making sure he could feel the indistinguishable texture of the pearls under her dress.

“I’m wearing it.”

She grinded up against his crotch, letting the slick pearls dig into him. She swore he stopped breathing.

Sakura cried out as his fingers tugged harshly on the clamps through the dress. He brought his mouth close to her ear and he hissed out, “Show me.”

She shook her head in defiance, “You do it,” she teased.

Gaara’s hands moved in a blur, and he violently ripped the dress over her head. He tossed the offensive material away from him, his eyes drinking in her flushed nude body.

His little mate painted quite the lovely picture perched on top of him. The silver clamps were hooked onto her pink nipples, squeezing them deliciously into hard aching points. The bead of white pearls that made up the thong disappeared into the lips of her wet cunt--- her hips moved back and forth on his aching groin, rubbing the pearls onto her clit.

His nostrils flared at the sight before him. Gaara swallowed the dry lump in his throat, “So I take it you like them?”

She licked her lips before answering, “Yes, very much actually.”

His fingers and blunt nails dug hard into her hips, helping her grind onto his growing erections. A sultry groan escaped him while picking up on the torturous teasing rhythm to help heighten her arousal. Gaara couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by her bold move, the last thing he had expected for tonight was for her to be wearing the damn thing. He continued to rub and grind himself up against her saturated folds, watching her for every little reaction and letting it fuel his confidence. She unintentionally had a way of making him feel monumentally capable despite years of assertions that he was a monster.

He’d let her have her fun, but he was so tightly wound that he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Reaching up the tug on the string of pearls in-between her breasts, Gaara listened to the rosette moan. He tugged harder, sending jolts of pleasure and pain to her aching nipples. The clamps had turned her normally soft pink nipples into bruised red buds.

He wanted to bite them.

Before Sakura could understand what was happening, Gaara had removed the clamp on one of her breasts and began eagerly sucking the aching point into his mouth. Her mouth fell open as she watched him abuse her tender breast with his tongue.

“Gaara…ah!” the pink haired woman cried, feeling his sharp teeth bite her sensitive nipple. He laved at it, trying to soothe the throbbing flesh. He continued to suck, making sure to keep their eyes locked as he did so.

They strained against each other for a moment, Gaara moving his mouth to her neck. She let him guide her fingers down her body, he moved the pearls off to the side, before pushing her fingers against her own bundle of nerves. He controlled the pressure of her fingers while he groaned into the nape of her neck, his erections burning against her ass. He moved her fingers into her tight sheath, along with two of his own, the stretch more than she was ready for. He moved their fingers brutally inside her, and she could almost imagine it was his cock instead of their fingers. 

Gaara captured her mouth in a brutal kiss, their teeth knocking together clumsily. Sakura ran her tongue over his bottom lip before sinking her blunt teeth into it, pulling on it. He growled at her teasing ministrations—the hand not inside her pinched the nipple he’d just assaulted with his tongue.

“Don’t tease me Sakura,”

She pouted at his tone, and she shook her head. “You do it all the time.”

Admittedly, that was true. But she was harder to break than he was— all she had to do was take off her damn dress and he’d been pushed passed his limit.

His unoccupied hand shifted from her breast to clutch at her throat, putting pressure to keep her steady, but not enough to cut off oxygen. As gently as he could manage in his current state, he pushed her onto the plush couch, flat on her back. He withdrew his fingers from inside her.

His palm still around her neck, he said, “Be a good girl and stay put.”

She nodded, her eyes beginning to water at the loss of pleasure.

Gaara stood up on his legs, taking note of the slight tremble when he did so. The little wench had an earth-shattering effect on his entire being it seemed. The red-haired man moved to rid himself of the god-awful cloth currently choking the life out of his erections. The mission to remove the shorts was successful and he vengefully kicked the awful garment far across the room. His erections bobbed free, the head of one already leaking pre-cum.

Turning his attention back to his lover, he found her placing the forgotten clamp back onto her abused breast. She looked up at him with those mischievous green eyes of hers, silently begging him to touch her.

“Turn around,” His deep voice commanded.

She was enjoying his forceful dominance, just as much as he was enjoying having her at his mercy. He watched entranced by his own power, amazed at what it could do to her.

Sakura did as he bid, lifting her ass up and curving her back, presenting herself to him. She always made a show of getting into this position, wiggling her ass in the air for good measure. His hands reached out to massage the globes of her pert ass for a moment, his hungry eyes locked on the swollen wet flesh of her warm cunt, covered by a string of soaked pearls.

She sat up to look behind her, fluttering her lashes at him she asked, “Is this good?”

The girl was trying his patience. He grit his teeth, before pushing her upper body back onto the sofa effortlessly. He wasn’t ready to give her any measure of control or let her dictate their movement.

It wasn’t until her pleading watering eyes met his again, this time looking so sad and wanting, that he finally gave her what she truly desired. There was no way he could possibly say no to her when she looked at him like that. With a harsh jerk of his hips he drove one of his cocks into her fully and suddenly, savoring the helpless little trill of surprise she issued, watching her eyes close as he did so.

The pearls had been pushed aside in his haste, and they felt marvelous when he moved his hips. He moved with long but languorously hard strokes, savoring the cries that left his little mates’ mouth.

Sakura continued to pant at the sensation, so full and stretched. He filled her up perfectly and her walls fluttered. She could feel every ridge and vein as she tightened and relaxed her inner muscles.

“Shit, you’re so tight Sakura,” Gaara stopped moving to lift one knee and leg off the couch, planting said foot firmly on the ground. Once he had his leverage, he moved again.

Sakura’s mouth fell open as he began to rock into her harder, the head of his shaft hitting her deep and rough. She could hear nothing but her heartbeat thundering in her ears and his low grunts as he picked up his already brutal pace. Her sweaty brow furrowed earnestly as she struggled to meet and anticipate the punishing jerk of his hips, his satisfaction evident when she heard him growl low in his throat.

The sight of her, now wildly submissive to his game as he worked his cock into her, was something he didn’t take for granted given her normally hardheaded disposition. He was captivated by it. Captivated by the way she was trapped beneath him, adrenaline coursing through her—as was evidenced in the way her eyes were dilated, and how he could feel the rapid beating of her heart as her pussy pulsed around his cock.

Gaara stopped moving to hastily maneuver both of her hands together behind her back, restraining her with one of his own hands as he situated himself again. She no longer had any leverage on the sofa—she was entirely at his mercy.

He felt her tense at the new position. He sensed the beginnings of her hesitation as she struggled to free her hands from behind her back.

“Ah…relax Sakura, trust me.” His voice helped calm her nerves, and she rotated her hips in circles as her answer. She let out a wonton moan, burying her head in the soft cushions as she became entirely boneless in his grip.

Drunk with power and reveling in her surrender, he used the span of his free hand to slap her plump buttocks, before pushing the flesh together as he withdrew, while leaning back and cocking his head to watch himself disappear inside her. The cock not inside her being left out of all the fun, was throbbing and resting in the crevasse of her bouncing ass.

“That’s it,” she heard Gaara croon at her, low and pleased.

Gaara pulled harder on her restrained arms for added leverage. Her upper body lifted off the cushions as a result, and her back arched and stretched away from him. Her long pink hair swayed in time with his rhythm. One hand kept a steady grip on her caged hands, keeping her body hovering off the couch, while his other hand held her stuttering hips down, fucking into her slowly now, rapidly developing a demanding pace.

Sakura’s breath escaped her, welcoming the new pace. Her back strained while he pulled on her hands and drove into her snug warmth. She could only savor every single inch of his long cock, her velvety warmth the perfect all-encompassing heat for his thick length— her swollen lips stretching and clasping rapturously around him. The only thing she could do besides moan out little whimpers as he battered her from behind, was to try and raise her ass to meet his thrusts. Sakura was helpless, powerless, to his treatment and against all instinct, she unabashedly relished in her weakened state.

“Oh god…. I’m so close,” she gasped. When he reached down to rub and pinch at her bundle of nerves, he beckoned forth an orgasm that had her trembling and seeing white, “Ah— such a good girl.” He praised darkly, his thrusts continuing to rock her body. “You take it so good.”

As her keens became more consistent and higher pitched, he pummeled her relentlessly to ensure a continued melody. Once her body tensed and Gaara felt her cunt flutter around him, he gave one last punishing jerk of his hips to finish himself off along with her. Gaara looped an arm under her hips and rolled them both over so he was sitting up against the couch, so her jelly-like body was situated in his lap while keeping his length within her. Her back was flush against his warm chest, her pink hair in complete disarray around them.

Feeling Sakura’s head loll on his shoulder, a rough hand trailed down her belly so his fingers could circle and torture her swollen clit more. His other hand palmed her breast and pulled on one sore nipple still imprisoned by a silver clamp. He pumped what was left of his seed up into her, eager to prolong what he could of both their orgasms.

She moaned and squirmed happily in his embrace, and she moved her left hand to cover his on her mound. He smiled into her neck as he kissed her glistening skin, breathing in the scent of their mating.

He watched her eyes droop in obvious fatigue— their late-night romp clearly having stolen all her remaining energy. The rosette let out a tired yawn, grinding her core onto him lazily.

Gaara smiled deviously.

He let her come down from her high, before finally feeling his orgasm subside as well. When he felt her fully relax and melt into his chest, he made his move.

Gaara placed both hands underneath her thighs, and in a great show of strength, gripped the soft flesh and lifted her cleanly off his member.

Sakura’s eyes opened in surprise at the feeling of being lifted, “Gaara, what the hell—”

Her protest turned into a long drawn out moan as he dropped her onto his other waiting cock, the one still hard and pulsing. The impact of being dropped onto his hard length so abruptly and forcefully made her gasp out in pain.

Her lover moved his hand in comforting circles on her mound, clearly aware of her displeasure “Shhh, breathe.”

Sakura found her voice, sniffling she said, “That hurt Gaara,”

He moved the rosettes head to lay back onto his shoulder so he could look her directly into her eyes, “Forgive me, will this help?”

He reached for her parted folds again, rubbing the string of hard, round, pearls into her clit. Her hips spasmed and her mouth fell open at the sensation on her oversensitive flesh, her green eyes still locked with his teal ones. 

“Oh god—yes it helps.”

His smile showed off his razor-sharp teeth, “Good, because we haven’t finished.”

She whimpered at his tone, embarrassed at how her body was responding to his dominance. Locked in their warm embrace, they breathed together, heads tilting to find each other’s lips, mouth lazily worshiping one another until Sakura wiggled her hips, giving him the green light to start moving. His teeth caught her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from his mate.

Gaara planted both feet firmly onto the ground, and he thrust up as she lowered herself down onto him, hands grasping her hips tightly.

She moved to further push her back flush with his chest, her hair tumbling down and tickling him. Gaara move to spread her legs wider to better ease up into her welcoming heat.

Nostrils flaring, he looked at her form, her breasts vigorously bouncing in time with his thrusts. Even with how punishing his movements were, the clamps still held firmly onto the tips of her breasts. It was the most intoxicating sight to see her covered in his riches—it was almost as if the pearls belonged on her body. She was breathtaking as she moved with in time with his rhythm, slender fingers grasping her own breasts. Sakura pushed them together enticingly for him, before tugging on the pearls, letting it pull her nipples.

“Fuck.” He uttered out of desperation, having to look away to hold himself back from climaxing.

His hands on her hips assisted in her stride, helping her descend onto his cock with vigor. Eyes closed and lips ajar, her rhythm turned sloppy, eager to find release.

She fit atop him as if she were made for it, and he couldn’t help but believe she was. Moving a thumb to her clit, he applied light pressure and was rewarded with her spasms and cries. Enraptured, he began rubbing circles more vigorously, eagerly anticipating her orgasm and letting it feed his ego.

Just as her movements became erratic, so did his. The music of her gasps amplified his need to see her come undone. Taking over without letting up with his thumb, he fucked into her from below, his pace accelerating until the collision of their bodies was echoing in the room. The slap of their wet flesh meeting was incredibly erotic to hear, so erotic, that the noise made the rosette curious.

Green eyes traveled down her figure to look down at their joined bodies, taking in the sight of his thick manhood fucking her raw. She’d never had the chance to see the physical act itself until now. The other length lay flaccid below the one inside her, covered in her sticky essence. His thumb still circled her clit, bringing her closer and closer over to the edge.

Her eyes grew wide, breath lost completely at his mercy, she came while watching their bodies come together.

With a final punishing thrust her body went rigid, her muscles went taut and her toes curled as she moaned and fell backward back into his arms and onto his chest. His seed erupted into her welcoming warmth as he heaved in heavy breaths, drowning in the ecstasy that was his mate.

She felt the familiar sting of his teeth sinking into her shoulder, breaking the skin. She heard him moan at the taste of her blood.

Feeling completely boneless, Gaara used his remaining stamina to grind his hips up into her for a few seconds, pumping what was left until he began to grow soft and fell out of her. He released her shoulder to lick the stray blood that had escape down her back.  

Both remained huddled together, too exhausted to move. Sakura having finally caught her breath turned her head up from where it lay on her lovers’ shoulder to fix him with a knowing look. She finally could ask the question that had plagued her mind since she’d found the pearls yesterday.

“So… where did you get the pearls?”

Gaara rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub his face. God the woman was infuriating—she couldn’t just lay on top of him and bask in the aftermath of their coupling.

“Sakura, explain to me why that is relevant? You never ask about the others,” his tone was frustrated, but had he just not had a mind-blowing orgasm, he would have been much more irritated with her questions.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, “Because, if you haven’t noticed, this isn’t a typical gift Gaara. You couldn’t have just walked into a sex shop, looking the way you do, and bought this.”  

Now he looked intrigued. “A sex shop? You humans have those?” He asked inquisitively.

Sakura sputtered, “That’s what you took away from that sentence? Lord—” she stopped when she noticed his growing smirk.

She stared at him, showing no signs of letting up until she got what she wanted.

Gaara sighed, “Since you are so adamant on knowing, the wealthier women in my clan mainly use them as fashion, and obviously for the purposes of intimacy.”

Sakura’s mouthed fell open, “Fashion? So, women just wear things like this out and about?”

He shook his head, “Not just any women Sakura. Monarchs or wealthy women,” He made sure to put emphasis on the word ‘wealthy’. He’d never give her something made for commoners.

Gaara reached down to remove the clamps off her breasts, freeing her nipples from their delicious torment. “The family of the Kage, or others who have status, where garments like these. Some aren’t so blatantly sexual and are used as jewelry.”

Her eyebrows raised, “So how did _you_ get them, you’re wealthy?”

He gave her an annoyed look, growing agitated with her prying, “The same way I got you all the others. I either found them, or I exchanged valuable goods for them.” He only gave her the partial truth.

It hadn’t crossed her mind to question where the other gifts had come from. Suddenly she felt silly for even asking. He’d gone out of his way to spoil her, and here she was being suspicious when all he wanted to do was make her happy. He clearly wanted to keep private that he was well-off—he certainly wasn’t the kind of man to flaunt his wealth. Gaara had mentioned to her he kept all his treasures and findings hidden deep in a dark ocean cave. She couldn’t even imagine the kind of wealth and riches people lost at sea; precious valuables falling deep into the dark abyss, only to be found by Gaara or others like him.

Here she was arguing, and he was using whatever he had to pamper her.

Suddenly feeling shameful for her behavior, she hugged her his arms around her chest. Sensing the shift in her mood, he hugged her closer to his warm body.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m being ungrateful. I was just curious is all…” she trailed off.

Gaara purred deep in his chest, accepting her apology.

They sat in comfortable silence in the dim living room, enjoying the combined warmth of their bodies nestled together. Sakura squirmed and turned in his lap, looking to hug him properly.

“A Kage you said? They’re kind of like royalty, right? We had a Kage back home also.”

Gaara closed his eyes, wishing she would stop talking, “In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“Have you ever met the Kage of your people?”

“No, can’t say I have,” He lied.  

Sakura nodded to herself absentmindedly, “Must be nice to be royalty, don’t you think? To have so much power, to have everything your heart desire’s,” The rosette rattled off, unaware of the growing anxiety building in her mate.

“Yes, it must be nice,” he said lying through his gritted teeth.


End file.
